The present invention relates to method and apparatus for estimating the endothelial cell density utilizing biomicroscopic techniques.
Preoperative endothelial evaluation is a strong prognostic factor in discussing and determining the risk of complication associated with eye surgery. For example, if the cell density in the endothelium is normal, the risk of permanent damage to the endothelium during surgery is less than when the cell density has been previously reduced by injury, illness or the aging process.
Endothelial specular photomicrography has proven to be an important investigative technique. Via this technique, excellent photographs of the endothelium are available; however, while the experienced, competent technician is able to obtain satisfactory cell counts on most patients, some patients refuse or fail to cooperate. In addition, certain clear corneas are sufficiently irregular to prevent the recording of an adequate countable sample of the cell population. Additionally, the photomicrography equipment and recording technique are quite costly. Accordingly, there is a need for a less costly and less complex means of arriving at a clinically useful endothelial cell count.
It is, therefore, a broad object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for estimating endothelial cell density. More particularly, objects of the present invention are to provide a relatively simple, relatively easy to use, and relatively inexpensive method and apparatus for estimating the endothelial cell density.